Mourning the lost
by Ashes2Ashesaholic
Summary: Patrick's mourning and a lost face returns to visit; but who? Rated T but unsure.
1. Chapter 1

He sat on the sofa tears fleeing his eyes in the early hours of the morning. The elevator doors opened and he wiped his eyes dry.

'Jane'

'Hi'

'Morning…Are you ok?'

'I miss her…'

'I know you do'

'Why does he have to torment me? I loved them and he took them away!'

'Jane…you have to let them go. He did this years ago!'

'I know…I know…but it doesn't stop me from missing them'

'I understand…'

'No you don't! He took everything away from me!'

'I know it must be hard for you…'

'I thought I'd gotten over them and then…'

He daren't finished his sentence.

'Jane; you don't know…'

'No; I don't. But still; she's not here is she?'

They sat in an awkward silence for a second or two before the elevator doors opened to reveal Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho. They walked over.

'Are you ok Jane?'

'Yeah'

He wiped his eyes again as the elevator doors opened for the third time that morning revealing a rather distraught and confused Minnelli.

'Minnelli; what is it?'

'They found her'

'What? Well where is she?'

'Er…'

'Is she ok?'

'She's a little shook up but otherwise fine…'

'Wait a minute; Red John just let her go?'

He nodded.

'Can we see her?'

'I don't see why not'

Minnelli stepped aside and showed off the woman who stepped out of the elevator. Wide smiles crept across their faces as they beamed at her.

'How are you?'

'What's it to you?'

'What's up with her attitude?'

'My attitude?'

She glared at them.

'What is wrong with you?'

'Me? After you kill my husband!'

'Your husband? You have a husband?'

'Yes John the man that was with me! The man that was shot and killed by this oaf! They said I have amnesia, but if that's so then how come I know my name is Rebecca Mane?'

'Your name isn't Rebecca Mane; it's Teresa Lisbon! You're head of this unit! You're a CBI agent!'


	2. Chapter 2

3 YEARS PREVIOUS

She was too quiet for this time of night as roundabout now she'd normally be throwing something around her office in spite of him knowing he'd be the only other person still there unless the cleaners were who took no notice of her affairs. He closed in on her office and was about to push the door open when he noticed it was already slightly ajar. He pushed it further open causing him to run for his mobile. He rang the number that was his speed-dial 1 one awaiting her to answer but instead he was greeted by the ringing that came from the mobile that sat within her handbag in her office that to him became a sincere nightmarish noise. He rang speed-dial 2 and waited for an answer.

'What now Jane?'

'Lisbon'

'What about her?'

'She's gone'

'She's probably at home!'

'Not with her office in this state!'

'Look just call her or something'

'I have…'

'And?'

'Nothing her phone's in her office…'

'Fine I'll be there in five if it makes you feel any better'

'Thank you'

Sure enough; five minutes later Minnelli walked in.

'Happy now?'

'Not until you look in there and tell me everything's fine'

'Fine!'

He rolled his eyes before opening the door and freezing; meeting the atrocious sight before him.

'You glad I called now?'

'Uh-huh'

'I'll call in Cho, Van-Pelt and Rigsby'

'You do that…right now I'm gonna go puke'

'…yeah…you do that…'

TEN MINUTES LATER

Cho, Rigsby and Van-Pelt entered the room gobsmacked at the sight of Jane actually working and black and yellow crime scene tape sat loosely around Lisbon's office. They stood there gobsmacked before Jane came over to them.

'What the hell did you do Jane? ...Wait; you didn't kill her did you?'

'NO! Red John took her!'

'Red John?'

'Yes; he's taken her and trashed her office'

'God!'

Rigsby took it worse and fell into a chair while Cho silently nodded taking it all in and Van-Pelt closed her eyes fighting back the tears.


	3. Chapter 3

'No. I'm Rebecca Mane! I am not some stupid ass, CSI or whatever! You killed him! You killed my husband!'

'Lisbon, you've been missing THREE years! He is not your husband! He is a murderer! He killed my wife! My child! Then he took you! It was my fault! I got too close to you! If I hadn't you'd still be here, safe and sound. The real you'

'This is the real me! Don't try making him the victim! Don't you dare blame my husband for something he didn't do!'

'Let me prove it!'

'How? How do you plan to do that?'

The photo on that wall.

'Missing agent Teresa Lisbon...? Why? What does this prove?'

'Look closely. Get her a mirror someone'

They did and she looked in it.

'So. We look similar. What does that prove?'

'You are...'

'I AM NOT HER! GET OVER YOUR STUPID OBSESSION!'

She ran to the room

'Nice one Jane!' they said sarcastically

She ran to the edge and looked down.

'Goodbye, there's no reason now!'

She jumped .

'NO!' shouted Jane

But it was too late. She was free-falling to her death. He skidded at the edge of the building and looked down just in time to see her body hit the ground.

'I'm sorry, Teresa'

'IDIOT! What the hell did you do that for?' LaRoche shouted at him

'I didn't know she'd do that!'

'What were you thinking?'

'I don't know. I just wanted her back'

'We all did. But now it's too late'

'I know. I'm sorry, Lisbon. So sorry'

He continued living in anguish at not having her around to annoy, pester and talk to. She was his contant for many years. Now she was gone. There was nothing.

THE END


	4. chapter 4

_you thought that was the end ... _

_IT ISN'T... _

_ha ha ha (evil laugh)... _

_this may be slightly out of character_

_don't blame me for the odd spelling mistake - the computer doesn't have spell check - I'm annoyed at it myself!_

_anywho carrying on..._

Jane shot up in the dark, tangled in his sheets.

'Just a dream! Just a dream!'

The door flew open.

'Jane, we found her!'

'What?'

He raced after them, fully dressed in his suit having not bothered changing the night before. He arrived in the bullpen to see Lisbon sat on his couch drinking a cup of coffee. She took a sip and grimaced.

'Still as bad as ever eh?' Jane asked

'Jane!'

She put the cup down and flew at him, hugging him enthusiastically. Everyone watched them in awe.

'I'm glad you're ok'

'Me too'

'What happened?'

'Red John took me. Kept me tied up in his basement. The neighbours called in a disturbance and the police turned up and searched and found blood, searched more and found me and arrested him. He's in jail right about now'

'Good riddance to him'

'Definately'

'Thank you'

'What for?'

'For not going after him and killing him. I don't think I would've coped if you had'

He wiped a stray tear from her eye.

'Hey, I didn't'

They were looking into one-another's eyes and were inches from kissing before they were interupted by a cough from Bosco.

'You wanna tell us what's going on?' Bosco quiried

'Well...we were kinda seeing each other before I got taken?' she answered questioningly

'Really?' he questioned

She nodded. The others winced.

'My office. Now' he ordered

'Yes sir' she said reluctantly

IN THE OFFICE (Bosco and Lisbon only)

'It's about time you were with someone! You know I love you Tessie, but you know as well as I, we can't carry on'

'I know...What?'

'He's good for you. Sure he's annoying, but he makes you smile. It suits you. Don't tell him I said that'

She laughed.

'I won't don't worry'

_i will carry this on - don't worry. I have bad writers block at the moment though...It may take a while...(just so you know) hopefully it will be soon though..._


End file.
